yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/55
{eser | önceki= 36/54 | sonraki= 36/56 | başlık=Yasîn Suresi | bölüm= | yazar=Kuran-ı Kerim | notlar= }} Arapça harfli ayet metni إِنَّ أَصْحَابَ الْجَنَّةِ الْيَوْمَ فِي شُغُلٍ فَاكِهُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin İnne ashabel cennetil yevme fi şüğulin fakihun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-İnne: gerçekten 2-ashabel cenneti: cennetlikler 3-elyevme: o gün 4-fi şüğulin: zevk içinde 5-fakihun: safa sürmektedirler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Şüphe yok ki cennet ehli bugün, nîmetler içinde sevinç ve ferah içindedir. Ali Bulaç Meali Gerçek şu ki, bugün cennet halkı, 'sevinç ve mutluluk dolu' bir meşguliyet içindedirler. Ahmet Varol Meali Şüphesiz cennet halkı bugün sevinç dolu bir meşguliyet içindedirler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Şüphesiz cennetlikler o gün nimetlerle meşguldürler, zevk sürerler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali O gün cennetlikler, gerçekten nimetler içinde safa sürerler. Edip Yüksel Meali Cennet halkı o gün zevk ve eğlence ile meşguldürler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Gerçekten cennetlikler bugün bir eğlence içinde zevk etmektedirler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Cidden eshabı Cennet bu gün bir şuğl içinde zevk etmektedirler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Şüphe yok ki, o gün cennet ashâbı bir eğlence içinde zevkiyâb olanlardır. Muhammed Esed "Kuşkusuz cenneti hak edenler bugün yaptıkları her şeyden hoşnut olacaklardır: Suat Yıldırım Amma bugün cennetlikler, zevk ve eğlence içindedirler... Süleyman Ateş Meali O gün cennet halkı, bir iş içinde eğlenirler. Şaban Piriş Meali O gün, cennet ehli eğlenceyle meşguldür. Ümit Şimşek Meali Cennet ehli o gün keyif sürmekle meşguldürler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk O gün cennet halkı bir uğraş içinde eğlenip ferahlamaktadır. Yusuf Ali (English) Verily the Companions of the Garden shall that Day have joy in all that they do; M. Pickthall (English) Lo! those who merit Paradise this day are happily employed, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 55-58- Haberiniz olsun ki, cennetlikler, salih amellerle cennete sahip olanlar. Gerçi cennete girmek, esas itibarıyla Allah'ın lütfuyladır. Fakat "ancak yaptıklarınızın cezasını çekeceksiniz" buyurulması itibarıyla burada bu mânâ hatırlatılmıştır. "meyve" denmesi de sırf zevkten çok, çalışmanın meyvesine işaret eder. Erîkeler. Erike, haclede, yani gelin odasında döşenen süslü koltuktur. Ve onlara iddia ettikleri, istedikleri var, davayı kazandılar, yani selam var Rahîm olan, yani sonunda müminleri rahmetiyle murada erdiren ve ortağı benzeri olmayan bir Rabden doğrudan doğruya söylenen bir selam. Bir hadis-i şerifte Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) demiştir ki: "Cennet ehli nimetleri içinde zevke ererlerken kendilerine bir nur parıldar, başlarını kaldırır bakarlar ki üzerlerinden Rab, kendilerini cemalinin şerefi ile şereflendirmiş. "Ey cennet ehli! Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Kur'an'ın cennet tanımlamalarında zill ("gölge") terimi ve çoğul biçimi olan zilâl, çoğunlukla "mutluluk"un mecazî karşılığı olarak kullanılır -böylece, mesela, 4:57'de geçen zill zalîl "sonsuz mutluluk" anlamındadır (bkz. sure 4, not 74). Kurtuluşa erenlerin üzerinde uzandıkları "sedirler" ise, Râzî'nin 18:31 ve 55:54 ile ilgili yorumlarında işaret ettiği gibi, manevî bir doygunluğu ve bir zihin dinginliğini simgeler. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri Bu mübarek âyetler de cennet ehli olan müminlerin orada ne kadar rahat edeceklerini ve çeşitli nimetlere kavuşacaklarını bildiriyor ve onların özellikle Allah'ın selâmına erişmekle en yüce bir ilâhi iltifata mazhar olacaklarını müjdelemektedir. Şöyle ki: Kıyamet günü kâfirler öyle hasret ve pişmanlık içinde kalarak cehenneme atılacaklardır. Fakat (Şüphe yok ki, o gün) o kıyamet ânında (cennet ashabı) olan müminler ise (bir eğlence içinde) bir zevk ve sevinç ile meşgul olarak (zevkiyâb olanlardır) o müminler, çeşitli, ve lezzetli nimetlere kavuşup duracaklardır. Artık o kâfirler de müminlerin bu pek mutlu hâllerini görerek bundan dolayı da ayrıca hasretler pişmanlıklar içinde çırpınıp kalacaklardır. § Şugul; Bir kimseyi ehemmiyetinden dolayı başka birşey ile uğraşmaktan geri bırakan hal ve durum demektir ki, onunla ya büyük bir sevinç veya mühim bir hüzn ve keder meydana gelir. § Fahikûn; Varlık içinde ve olan lezzet olan kimseler demektir, meyvelere de kendileriyle lezzet alındığı için "fevâkıh" denilmiştir. Tekili Fâkihe'dir.